


Soundless

by hanyoYokai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Deaf Higurashi Kagome, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyoYokai/pseuds/hanyoYokai
Summary: Some things don’t need words. Sometimes it’s enough to just feel.





	1. Letters

Books all look the same and yet all so different if you look at them from afar. It’s almost that if you stand far enough, they will create one colossal picture; maybe the section you are standing near was the eye or mouth. Dragging her fingers across the spine of the books, Kagome can feel the imprints of letters. She wondered why story these letters would make if they all came other, like the colossal picture their covers make. 

What would her story be…

“Excuse me miss, do you know where-” An older woman had touched Kagome’s upper arm to get her attention; she locked eyes with the older woman and prepared her routine. Just as she predicted, the woman left as soon as she realized. Kagome left out a sigh, stories help feel the void when she is feeling lonely, but books can only go so far. 

Stretching her arms above her head, she decided that she had enough of the library. Maybe she will see if any exciting events were going around on campus. Her roommate/ best friend Sango would know the answer, but she is in the middle of finals and didn’t want to distract her because they had been studying all week. So to the bulletin board, it was; she was shocked that people still posted things to this board because most if not all announcements where digital.

Again, running her fingers along the smooth surface, the letters were not indented like the old hardback books. She dragged her finger slowly until a colorful flayer caught her attention. 

Hmmm… the tutoring center, huh.

She repeatedly tapped until she got to the name that she was looking for, there was a lot more of “Rs” then she would have liked. However, once she selected his name and signed in that was when she noticed him, the ASL tutor sitting at the table in the middle of the room. His phone ding the moment she logged in, his ear twitching form the high pitch noise. That was when their eyes locked, he looked from his phone towards the computer. Kagome could feel her cheeks begin to burn as the color darken to deep blush. She was taken aback; she was half expecting an old man who was bolding and wore glasses. But this guy was maybe two years older than her at most, and he was nowhere near bolding anything time soon, as he had long white hair tied back in a man bun. 

He arched his brow as he watched her settle in the chair in front of him across the table. A smirk spread across his lips as he decided that he was in a teasing mood and what was more teasing then to make other students uncomfortable with how he signs. 

Inuyasha holds up one hand in a fist at chest level as he held up the number four with his other hand, placing it behind the other hand and sliding it left and right a couple of time. He then points to his wrist at the location where people wear watches and tap his wrist twice. He continues by finger spelling the words “can,” and points at Kagome then make a fist with both hands in front of him and set his thumbs together, the tips touching; the hands thrust in short movements forward and back twice. 

(Busy time, can you keep up?) 

Kagome furrows her brows, wow they were just going to jump right into. She puffed up her cheeks, clearly annoyed that this guy didn’t even bother to interduce himself to her, and just looking at her with that cocky smile with his chin resting on his hand. She could feel her eye twitch as she had a strong desire to smack that smug smile off his face, but that wouldn’t be the best of first impressions. He must be testing her, he must do this with other students and freak them out with the challenge of fast signing. Well unfortunately for him she was born for him at this moment, to embarrass him to all hell, for Kagome was born deaf. 

Now it was her turn to be cocky as a smug smile spread across her lips as she signed, pointing at herself then putting the tip of her thumb into her chest with her hand open. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she noticed how bewildered he became, his smile dropping as she signed on. She finished off by putting her three middle fingers to the front of her chin; then extended her hand towards him.

(I’m fine, thank you) 

He didn’t respond since he stared at her in awe, she reached across the table with a smile on her face and tapped on his hand, his claws pricking the inside of her palm. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her pulled back her hand, placing it flat against his chest; his ear twitching. This caught her attention, his ear just moved; meaning that its possible that it’s reacting to sounds in their environment. Kagome wondered if he was a person of hearing, his sign form what little she had seen was spot on, she would need to ask him. She removed her hand from her breast and pointed her index and middle in both hands, tapping them in an “x” motion. As quickly as him she fingerspelled out her name. She made the same “x” motion then face her palms up and moved them inward and outward at the same time. 

(My name is K-A-G-O-M-E, what is yours?) 

Inuyasha signed the same as she did earlier, signing his name at the same speed as her. He was quite impressed, most of the students who come here for ASL tutoring would have been scared off by now by his signing skill and the fact that he is also a demon tutor, well half-demon still makes human students nervous. But here was this girl, Kagome just signing with him like nothing, like what he was didn’t bother her. 

(My name is I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A)

Kagome made a confused face with a smile, she fingerspelled the first three letters of his name. She pointed to her head with her index finger, quickly bring her hands together at chest level like she was rubbing a crystal ball. She giggled as she patted her hip and then snapped her fingers twice. 

(I-N-U? Dog?)

Inuyasha could feel his cheeks burning up along with his ears as they stood upright. Kagome’s laugh was sweet, cute even. Students would have slipped up and mistakenly started talking at this point, but she was doing great; she was just laughing. He nodded his head as he rolled his eyes, a genuine smile growing on his lips while he held up his fist with his thumb in front of his index and middle finger; making a knocking motion while he used his other hand to pat his hip and snap his fingers as Kagome did previously. 

(Yes, yes, dog.) 

She smiled more, her cheeks were starting to hurt as she let out a sigh. She hadn’t had this much fun in a conversation in a long time. There weren’t that many deaf people around her age in the deaf clubs they have close to her home, so it was nice to see that this campus offered classes for sign language. She was hoping there would be ASL tutoring for students so that way she would be able to make some more friends that spoke it outside of her intermit family. Now here she was having a great time with someone her age who didn’t seem to mind her teasing. It was also a plus that he was nice to look at too. 

Kagome’s attention was ripped away from Inuyasha when she felt her phone begin to vibrate on the table. She looked at it confused, feeling the vibrations tickle her fingers. She had forgotten that her phone on the table and had placed an alarm on it so that she wouldn’t creep too long in the tutoring center and she promised her mother that she would come home soon. Frowning, she clicked the button hard, returning her attention to Inuyasha whose eyes were on her; his ear twitching again. How cute. 

He furrow is brows while bringing his hand up to his face, closing his fingers; leaving the thumb and pinkie erect making a “Y” while he rested it on the front of his chin. He brought his hand away from his face, turning his palm upward and brought his fingers together, making a tear-drop shape. 

(What’s wrong?) (Leave?)

She’s signed out as she gave a half smile, nodding her head. She was enjoying herself, but she did promise her mother that she would be on time this time. Gathering her stuff, she hurried out of the room, strangely feeling quite embarrassed for having an alarm set to remind her that she needs to go home. 

Inuyasha watched her as she hurried out of the room, once she was out of his sight he closed his eyes and let out a yawn as stretch his arms above his head. Wow, she was excellent, like perfect, sighing like a natural. His ear twitched as he heard the rough vibration against the table again; peeking his eye opened he notice that she had left her phone. 

Kagome fumbled with her ID card as she tried to swipe out from the computer while she held her backpack awkwardly. Why she didn’t put this thing on her properly the first time, she will never know. Once she finally got a decent hold on her card, something obstructed her view as her backpack started ascending into the air in front of her. All the while she felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. Once she turned around, she saw Inuyasha holding her bag in his hand; talking. To her. The problem is, Kagome didn’t know how to lipread. Well, she could understand a little if someone was talking really slow to her and with limited words. But Inuyasha was speaking full sentences to her. She tilted her head to the side, trying her best to keep up with his lips until she was totally lost. Why was he talking to her? Was he just signing to her a few minutes ago? 

Kagome shook her head as she extended her left hand, palm, upward then sharply brought her open right hand down to her left palm at a right angle. This cause Inuyasha to stop, his eyes widening with realization. 

(Stop!) 

Rattled, Inuyasha touched his finger on his cheek near his ear would be if he was human, then move his finger in a small arch and touch it near his mouth. He formed an “A’ with his right hand and rotated it on his chest in a clockwise motion while quickly pointing to his forehead with his other hand with his fingers together; then pushing it away from him as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

(Deaf?) (I’m sorry, I didn’t know) 

She took her index finger together with her middle finger and tapped them along with her thumb as she shook her head with a smile. She touched his upper arm to reassure him that his mistake was okay as she placed her thumb to her chest. 

(No, I’m fine) 

Inuyasha’s cheeks were on fire from embarrassment. It all makes sense now, Kagome’s signing was the best that he had seen, and only observed that with the deaf community. Why didn’t he put two and two together, of course, Kagome was deaf. He shook his head with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head. His ears twitched once as he heard Kagome’s giggle, it relaxed him somehow then again once he felt the vibration of her phone in his front pocket. Inuyasha tapped a "c” hand to the upper part of his cheek twice, near the ear a human would have. He reached and pulled the phone out of his pocket, grabbing her hand and placing it in her palm. 

Her face went several shades of red before her mind finally cracked. She formed an “A’ with her right hand and rotated it on her chest in a clockwise motion then quickly held her hand in front of her forehead, then pulled her hand sideways across the front of her head as she changed the handshape from a loose flat hand into an "A” handshape with her thumb sticking out. She also touched her fingers to her chin and jerked her fingers forward quickly. 

(I’m sorry) ( I forgot) (Thank you) 

Kagome held her phone to her chest with a smile, turning around while Inuyasha helped her put on her backpack. He tapped her shoulder, indicating that he was finished and she could turn around again. She was greeted with a smile on his face, almost like he was proud of his work of her backpack. Kagome stared at him, unable to conceal the smile growing on her lips as she studied his face. She never noticed until now how beautiful his eyes are since she was always distracted by his cute ears twitching everyone once and a while; she wondered what was able to get their attention; what did they hear?

He tapped on her shoulder again, noticing that she was apparently distracted by something else. He made a short slicing motion forward through the air from his face. 

(Will I see you later?)

Her eyes widened as she finished reading his sign. Did he want to see her again? Wanted her to come back to the center? She felt the blush deepen on her face as she studied his to see if he was joking or not with her. But his face just shows her how serious his question was. She fumbled her hand, trying to get ahold of herself as she pointed at him and she repeated the sign back to him, quick and short. A large smirk grew across her lips as she signed with the back of her hand facing herself and the back of her other hand faced towards Inuyasha next her two hands “meet” in the middle with both her index fingers sticking up. Then with her fingers still up, she held her left hand away from her body, towards him as she kept her right hand towards her chest. Hesitating, she questioned herself if she should sign what she had in mind. Would he mind? Would he think I’m making fun of him? She shook her head a bit, no she wanted to tease him. She cradles her right hand in her left and slowly moves it left and right like she is rocking it; then finishing it off with two snaps sneaking in one last sign at the end. 

(You will… Nice to meet you, puppy)

The whole room could hear Inuyasha’s mind break at the silent comment as he was consumed with a deep blush. Kagome couldn’t help but laugh as she patted his shoulder as she passed him; making sure that he knew that she was just teasing him. She didn’t look back as she pushed through the door because he would see that her face was just as red as his. 

The cold air felt nice on her hot skin, she had a perfect time and wished she could have stayed longer. Tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket she felt her fingers brush against her phone. Her eyes widen once realization hit her, she totally fucked up, you don’t flirt that hard and not get a number. She forgot to get his number! Whipping out her phone she looked at it like it betrayed her like it was the one that forgot to tell her: “Girl you need to get those digits!” She closed her eyes and shook her head, laughing at the thought of her phone talking. The vibration of her phone startled her, forcing her eyes to open; she wasn’t expecting anyone to contact her and was sure that there wasn’t another alarm set. The blinking light and floating envelope on the screen cause her heart to race, she clicked on it, the white screen illuminating on her face as her smile returned while her eyes dance across the screen. 

Inu:

06:30pm // Today

[Hi, so I might have added my number to your phone without you knowing…]

[Coffee? Maybe next week? ] 

Kag:

06:38 pm // Today

[That would be fun and would like that very much.]

[How about Wednesday? At Fushimi Inari Shrine? In Kyoto?]

[I know its a bit out of the way, but I love how calm it is there and how you can lose yourself] 

Inu: 

06:44 pm // Today

[Sure as long as you promise me that you won’t murder me] 

Kag:

06:45 pm // Today

[Boo]

[Taking the fun out of everything] 

[Fine no murdering on Wednesday] 

[I’ll meet you in front of the first gate] 

[See you there!]

 

Inuyasha shook his head as he smiled at his phone as he fingerspelled:

It’s a date then.


	2. Memories

Heaviness was the word she was looking for. Holding her hands out in front of her, she made an up and down motion like she was weighing something in her hands as she waited. That was what Kagome felt, the heaviness of the cold night air that kissed her skin, the weight of the thick blanket that was draped across her shoulders as she sat at the entrance of their shrine. Staring out into the darkness; it was nice, there weren’t many lights on this night; almost as they knew she needed the stars.

Extending her two index fingers as she held them together over her head, raising and lowering the two fingers alternatively like she was pointing at different stars. Her fingers slowly dragged through the sky until the trail that had been traced caught her attention; this constellation would be most recognized from people of the west as Virgo, but here, to her; this was Izanami no kami, the goddess of Creation and death.

The first gods Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi summoned two divine beings into existence, Izanagi and his wife, Izanami, who is also his sister and charged them with creating the first land, Japan.

After Izanami and Izanagi create Japan, they decide they wanted to mate, creating more Kami who can appreciate it. The ceremony involves them circling the pillar called Ame-no-mihashira in opposite directions and greeting each other.

Unfortunately, Izanami greets Izanagi first, which is against the ceremony laws and they end up creating what the Kojiki describes as a “leech child.”

Disgusted, they send their child off in a reed boat, never to be seen again. Succeeding, they walk around the pillar once more, flawlessly; creating many Kamis, not making the same mistake again.

But despite being the sole captain and crew of his own reed boat, the weak child overcame many hardships, grew legs at the age of three, and became the Kami Ebisu. He remains slightly crippled and deaf-

The substantial tapping pulled her attention from the story as her head tracked the source of the sensation. Her eyes became soft once she saw her, a smile only she could give; making her feel warm inside. She placed her thumb against the side of her chin, then held her left hand horizontally, with her index and middle finger extended to make a ledge. Her right hand with her index finger and middle finger extended into a hook to make the person’s legs and set them on the ledge.  
(Mama) (sit)

“Oh, my dear.” Mrs. Higruashi sat with her daughter, enjoying the weight of her head on her shoulder. She was confident that she was heard, maybe not by sound but by feel. Kagome reacted with the vibration of her mother’s body.; sinking more into her side. Her sweet, beautiful child was the first deaf person she had ever met. Everyone on her side and her husband’s side was of hearing, and never experience how captivating the deaf world could be. Not until this child, her child.

“Kimura, Shishido. I’m sorry.”

“Pardon? I don’t understand, what are you sorry for Dr. Tokiwa?” Mrs. Higurashi was bewildered, quickly glancing back from the child in her arms and back to her pediatrician. Did something happen? Did something show up in Kagome’s blood test that would give her doctor such discomfort?

“I’m afraid your baby has failed her hearing screen. This screen measures how the hearing nerve and brain respond to sound. Clicks and tones are played through soft earphones into your baby’s ears. Three electrodes placed on the baby’s head measure the hearing nerve and the brain’s response…” The doctor’s voice seemed to go into autopilot as she began showing her numbers on a graph, circling the normal range for hearing babies and those who might have a hearing loss.

“What does that mean for Kagome?” Mrs. Higurashi held her close as she looked to Shishido, her loving husband for answers. Reaching for her hand, he squeezed. They knew what this means for them, their family.

“Your child has been diagnosed as Deaf.” Their hearts sank as that four-letter word shot holes in their ship that was carrying their happy family. The overwhelming stress closed around their throats as they lost their will to speak as they tried to comprehend everything. They could only hear the faint noise of Kagome beginning to cry, it was almost like her cry was being drowned out by white noise as they exchanged looks.

Their child was Deaf. They couldn’t understand, they both could hear, and no one on either side of their family had any form of hearing loss. How could two hearing people have a Deaf child? How will she be treated? How will she-

“We know you are grieving, so we will get a counselor to work with you.” This pulled them from their rabbit hole as a tidal wave of Kagome’s cries clashed their ears. They need counseling? They were grieving? She looked down at her crying, placing her finger into her hand, watching her little fingers clench around it.

“Kagome..” Whispering in a low tone, the vibration radiating from her body into her child as she relaxed; her beautiful eyes opening with awe as her mother began humming to her. The vibrations growing stronger as she watched her child began to fall asleep, causing a warm smile to spread across her lips.

No, they will be okay.

She is perfect.

“No, I don’t think so; having a Deaf child is a journey, and we will learn a lot of new things from each other.” The answer almost came out as a whisper as she stared at her baby; like the words were only meant for one person, this child, her child.

Vibration

Kagome hummed, making a low tone as she swung her body back and forth as she tried her best to soothe her new baby brother. Her eyes gently opened as she placed her attention on her mother, her smile breaking as she put her thumb against the side of her chin. She was hesitant for a bit before she continued by sliding a “Y” handshape back and forth between herself and Sota. Trailing her finger on her cheek near her ear, swiftly pushing it in a small arch, until finally meeting near her mouth.   
(Mama… is he like me, Deaf?)

Mrs. Higurashi placed down her sewing kit, keeping her smile as she lifts her index finger straight, before turning into the sign for “X” as she moves it toward her daughter. Next, she touched her forehead with the fingers of her dominant hand while bringing her hand forward and down, and changed it to the letter “y,” as she kept her palm facing herself.   
(Why do you ask?)

Kagome pouted as she sat down, laying Soto in her lap as she quickly placed her thumbs together, putting her right thumb at a right angle on top of the tip of the other thumb, before pointing it down then flung it back up while switching from her thumb to her index finger. She sighed out as she continued to sign fast, showing her mother how frustrated she was. Signing for the letter “X” in both hands; she placed her dominant hand on top of the other hand. Sliding the top hand forward twice, keeping her bottom hand still. Finally, aggressively pointing at her ear, as it was the root of her problems. She furiously fingerspelled the word “they” as she pointed at herself, then fingerspelling the word “leech” before placing both arms together as if holding Sota. Gently rocking her arms back and forth. Her body slouched, almost as all her energy was suddenly gone, her signing becoming slower as she pointed at herself and raised her hands with the palms upward, then turned them over and pushed them away. Finally touching her forehead, she swings the tip of her finger forward as she ends with pointing at Sota. She knew they called her that, they made sure to write it out on any paper she was handed during recess. She was a big sister now, so she couldn’t let that get to her, she will be tough for him. But nothing scared her more than the possibility that her brother might share the same fate as her. Being a Deaf child.   
(Everyone makes fun of me because of it) ( T-H-E-Y call me L-E-E-C-H baby) (I don’t want that for him.)

Mrs. Higurashi’s smile wavered a bit as she watched the emotion on her daughter’s face as she expressed her concerns and frustrations with the hearing world. Sota wasn’t even a month old, and Kagome was already so protective of him, she always wanted to help with him and demanded that his baby video monitor is with her at all times when she wasn’t with him. That confirmed her feelings on her daughter’s will power and how she refuses to think of her Deafness as a disability; that many people try to make them believe. Creating the sign for “Y,” she faced her palm towards Kagome as she pushed it forward and back in front of her. She then brought her hand towards her chest forming an “A’ with it and making clockwise motions. She scooched closer to Kagome, running her fingers through Sota’s hair. She brought the side of her hand up to her face, raising her index finger under her nose, she made a small rotation from her nose to her chin, then again. Like words tumbling from the mouth. Then she touched her thumb to her forehead for a moment before pointing to herself. She halted for a time making sure that her daughter was really focused before she continued her next sign. She slowly fingerspelled "but” as she pushed out a palm-out “V”-hand towards Kagome.   
(I see, I’m sorry) (No, he is hearing like your father and me) (But I saw you)

Bewildered, Kagome tilted her head to the side; trying to comprehend what her mother was trying to say. Furrowing her brows, she repeated the same sign but instead pointed the “V” towards herself.   
(Saw me?)

Mrs. Higruashi shooked her head while her hands passed back and forth in front of her chest; the inside of her palms facing herself as the tips of her fingers brush each other. She gently touched her finger to her cheek near the ear, then moves it in a small arch down near the mouth. A big-hearted smile grew on her lips as she pointed to her daughter, before slicing her hand forward through the air. As she felt her passion grow, the speed of her signing also did; she needed her to understand how wonderful she had made their lives. Facing her palms down, her fingers slightly spread from one another as she moved them in sync from side to side. She threw her right hand over her shoulder, her palm inward; putting an exceeding emphasis on the motion; showing her daughter that this was decided when she was born. She touched her forehead twice before performing a rapid downward movement; changing her handshape into a slightly loose “Y.” As she pointed towards Kagome, she brought up her other hand; making the sign for “G” in both hands as she continued to point at her. With her hand open, she pointed her thumb to her chin, and her fingers up; completing the sign by rolling her fingers across her face. Her fingers bent into a “V” handshape while she pointed towards Kagome again; accentuating on the “3” movement in the air.  
(It doesn’t matter that you are Deaf. You are going to do great things.) (I knew that you were going to be a beautiful journey.)

Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in a silent unbroken stream. Kagome looked calm compared to how troubled her mind was until she felt her mother wrap her arms around her shoulders; resting her head on top of hers. That was when her lip began to quiver as she bent forward a bit where she sat on the floor, curling into herself as she pressed Sota close to her chest. She aggressively signed “mama” repeatedly; tapping her thumb against her chin with her hand open over and over while involuntary whimpers escaped her lips.

Feeling the cold tears land on her arms did not hinder Mrs. Higurashi. She started rocking and humming as she let Kagome cry out. She didn’t want to stop her child from crying, she wanted her to express her feeling and wanted to tell her that it was okay to cry. 

The moon was bright that night too. She raised her hand up above her sleeping children in her arms, her thumb and index finger in a C-shape as her other fingers curled into a fist. Seeing it through her hands just as she could on this night too. She lifted the shape to her forehead and move it up and away from herself, signing the moon to her daughter.

Kagome looked at her mother in awe; the stunning reflexion of the moon in her eyes as she stared on. That smile that was always present to reassure her that this world might be cruel but you can’t let that beat you because there will still be someone cheering you on on the sidelines. She was her guardian angel, rock, her anchor that kept her grounded.

Kagome pulled out her phone, trying her best to capture the night sky, but the lens of the camera could never recreate the beauty the human eye could see. She signed out, finally satisfied with the photo; this created a warm puff air in front of her face causing her to smiled she did it again. Her mother giggled, greeting her with that warm smile as she pointed at the puff in front of Kagome’s face, then placed both hands on her chest, moving them forward away from her chest, and then back again– representing breathing.

That smile, that was the moment that Kagome wanted to live in. She wanted to always see that smile, forever wanted to feel the warmth that it brought. Once her mother looked back to the moon, that was when she pulled out her phone again; sneaking a photo of her. She always believed that the most beautiful picture is one that is captured when the subject isn’t aware of it. Because that’s when you get the real raw emotion of the moment.

Her mother wasn’t ashamed to have her, a Deaf daughter. Provided with all the tools she needed while growing up helped Kagome embraced being Deaf; having lights fitted in all the rooms that would flash when someone rang the doorbell, tutors coming to the house to teach her parents and herself to sigh. Her parents embraced the Deaf culture; taking Kagome to Deaf clubs that were available around Tokyo as young as five so that she could find people to look up to, to understand that being Deaf was not a disability.

However, others like her weren’t that fortunate and grew up bitter about being Deaf. Most likely due to their parents feeling like failures for having a Deaf child like they had been cursed, just like the gods were in the story. They were forced to go to mainstream schools where there were mostly hearing students. Go to hours of oral tutoring and tested with all the hearing devices under the sun.

Kagome met one when she was attending middle school. She noticed this girl next to her who was always on the defense. She seemed to still have a scowl on her face every day; not many people would hang around her desk because of this. She knows how it feels to be alone, isolated in your own mind. Pressing the paper slowly against the girl’s desk, until she got her attention.

Are you Deaf too?

The girl winch as she looked at the question, a clear look of disgust on her face as she glared at the paper. Unzipping her bag, she scrambled to look for a pen, until she pulled out a red one and almost tore the page with how hard she wrote.

NO.

Kagome’s eyes widened a bit, taken aback from all caps and underlined. She wondered if people ask her a lot if she was, or maybe she was…

Oh, I was just wondering because you have a hearing aid in.

Kagome pointed at her own ear when the girl looked up from the paper. She was glaring at Kagome, but it was conflicted. She gave her a smile, sighing sorry as she turned to return to her seat when suddenly something caught her hand. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that girl had a light blush on her face like she was embarrassed about what she was doing as she pointed her finger to the paper on the desk.

Don’t you feel trap? Being Death Deaf I mean... Like a bird in a cage?

Kagome eye’s danced with the words on the page; a sad smile appearing. She looked at the girl, but her eyes were averted to the floor. She pulled the paper to her, scribbling away for a bit to get her point across as best as she could; adding a cute birdcage at the end.

Funny, “Bird” is my sign name, and you know why I love it? Because, yes I might be trapped in a cage at first when I was born, but I found my keeper, who opened my doors, letting me spread my wings and fly; welcoming my freedom.

The girl jerked a bit as she read the words over and over, trying to understand, to comprehend Kagome’s mind. Once finished she looked up from the paper to see Kagome formed the letter “g” and placing her hand at the right side of her mouth. Opening and closing her thumb and index finger twice; like a chirping bird.

What’s your name?

She pushed the paper close to her, eager to find out the answer. The girl took the paper, hesitant a bit; did she really want to know her name. She looked at the red pen in her hand, feeling guilty, the ink was represented by the frustration her hearing aid brought, how her family couldn’t accept her for her lack of hearing… But here, a girl who was utterly Deaf, couldn’t hear anything in the world; wanted to know about her, wanted to know her story. She wanted to change this chapter in her life, wanted to leave the negatively behind so she will grow a new section. Digging in her bag again, she pulled out a green pen, slowly printing her name on the paper.

Nazuna.

Kagome slowly signed her name, almost like she was ingraining it to her mind as she watched her print the letters. She gave an approving smile at the new choice of color and decided to grab a different color too, orange. Her eyes wandered from the top of the page to the bottom, seeing the shift in negatively as she wrote.

I’m Kagome, let’s be friends.

Nazuna had a flash of panic appear on her face as Kagome studied her reactions. She showed a wave of emotions as she began writing her response.

But I don’t know how to sign.

Kagome knew that was going to be the answer. Most hearing people become extremely uncomfortable around the deaf. They fear that any sign they might use could offend us, but what most don’t realize is that we are quite patient if you really want to learn.

She quickly pulled out an abundance of colors before she started her reply. Working swiftly she focused on the last word, making it more significant than the other; added a shiny effect of the rainbow with the different colors. 

It’s okay, I will teach you and first sign I will show you will be your sign name. “Stars”

Her vision became blurred as she fought back the tears, blinking them out of existence as she looked up at Kagome extending her two index fingers and holding them together up above her head. She raised and lowered her two fingers alternately. Like she was pointing out lots of different stars in the sky.

That was the first time she had ever seen Nazuna smile.

A ripple of intense movement ripped her from the memory as a notification prompt on her phone, her lips twitch as she tried her best to contain her smile as she saw his profile picture. It was perfect, and he would kill her if he ever found out.

Shock crossed her face, her mouth dropping open slightly as the message revealed the mystery behind the screen.


End file.
